A Little Too Late
by DreamingPixie
Summary: What would happen if Jake was too late to save Bella from Laurent? Will he kill her or save her? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it! I do not own anything, only Stephenie Meyer owns it...  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

BPOV

I had to find the meadow hoping it would ease the slicing pain. Jake was avoiding me and was with his friends, all I could do then was cling on the memories that I had of the Cullens. Then I saw a dim light at the end of the woods, I started running towards it, I tripped a couple of times but didn't feel the pain because I had worse. When I reached the meadow I felt bad and with that I mean my world came crushing down in one moment… All those memories that I kept hidden in the back of my mind were suddenly there right in front of me, all those moment I spent with _him_ and his family.

**Flashback**

_"We are leaving Forks, people are getting suspicious about us." Edward said._

_"That would be hard for me but I'll tell Charlie that I'll be fine and then we could fake an accident or something." I said._

_"With we I mean me and my family, you are staying here, you have your whole life in front of you so don't throw it away!" He said angrily._

_"So you don't wan't me to come with you? But you said you wouldn't leave me!" I yelled._

_"Bella, I don't want you anymore. You aren't good for me and my family. You were just a distraction for us, we were trying to blend in with the humans." He said and looked away._

_"That changes everything, so you don't want me and I was just a distraction?" I whispered._

_"Yes, you are just a distraction. Can you promise me one thing while we are gone? Don't do anything reckless " He dazzled me._

_"I think i can do that…" I said trying to smile but he was already gone..._

**End Flashback**

I missed _him_ the most because he was everything I ever wanted, all I ever dreamed of, but everyone else I missed too; Alice and her love for shopping, Emmett with his jokes, Carlisle and Esme with their parental advise, Jasper with his own way to calm me, I even miss freaking Rosalie! She wasn't really nice to me but now I'm thankful for her not letting me think that I was part of the family because now I know I was just a distraction for _him_… I couldn't even think about _his_ name or else I'd break down and cry like a baby and be hurt all over again, it was a good thing Jake didn't come with me when I found the meadow, because it would be very hard for me to explain all the pain I felt when _he _left me… I started crying...

"Bella?" A beautiful voice asked. I turned around and saw Laurent and he was looking at me curiously with crimson red eyes.

This was a bad thing because he was with the Denali coven and they hunted animals so his eyes are supposed to be golden…

He saw my frightened look and said with a smile "I slipped, it was hard for me drinking animal blood, it worked for a while but in the end it wasn't worth it." He grinned at this comment and came closer to wipe the tears away.

"Where are the Cullens?" He suddenly asked.

I flinched at the name and backed away but said "They left Forks…"

"Is that what you are crying for? But weren't you the mate of Edward? I think you were after all just a human toy for him…" He looked like he was thinking very hard about something.

"Victoria wouldn't like me doing this but you my Bella smell mouthwatering!" I saw him coming at me with inhuman speed and I screamed when I felt a burning pain in my neck so I knew he bit me. Then I heard a growl of something that sounded like a big animal, but I couldn't think about that, the last thing I thought was **Edward, I love you!**

I felt something was trying to move me but I didn't care, all I did cared about was the burning pain! I kept screaming "Please KILL me, please I beg you!!"

I decided that screaming did no good so I kept my mouth shut. After what seemed ages the pain began to go away, I could hear voices and smelled something awful, I couldn't place it but it was like a wet dog… I was concentrating on the voices when I heard Jake arguing.

"She is becoming a filthy bloodsucker, Jake!" Someone said.

"She is still my friend and what could I do kill her myself?!" Jake said.

"I know she is your friend but you seem to think that she might become more, but she can't Jake she was never the one for you! You are putting all of us in danger, did you even think about your dad who lives in this house and Emily, she is at the end of the street, did you even think about the rest of La Push?!" The other voice screamed.

"I know Sam, I'm putting everybody in danger, but I won't let them hurt Bella and I won't let Bella hurt them trust me! I will leave with her so that our people is save and I will come back when I know she is save too…" Jake screamed back.

I knew that I was becoming a vampire and there are humans so close, JAKE was so close! He helped me so much when they left and now I was going to kill him! At that thought my heart began pounding very fast like it was going to explode or something. I kept thinking; Hold your breath and run away so can't hurt anybody! I heard Jake coming in the room saying "Sam, it's time you should leave." Why is he coming closer?! Wasn't he avoiding me?! Didn't he know what I was becoming?! His conversation with that Sam made it clear that he knew what I was becoming!

My heartbeat began to slow, when it beated it's last beat I opened my eyes.

**A/N I know it's short but I'll try to make them longer in the future!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N chastink9, thank you for being my first review! I still do not The Twilight Saga...**

**Chapter 2**

BPOV

I gasped, the action felt wrong because I didn't need air but liked it because I could taste everything! The things I could see amazed me more, everything was just so clear, sharp and defined! I could see every dust mote, every splinter on the wooden floor and all the things that should be smooth but weren't.

"I must have been almost blind as a human!" I said and giggled when I noticed that I said this out loud. I was shocked how it sounded like singing.

"Yes, I know. It was a shock for me too at first." Jake chuckled.

Shock ran trough my whole body while I looked at him but it was too late to stop breathing, I could taste him and he smelled bad, I mean awful, so that was the wet dog smell! I could still smelled his blood but it had no appeal too me, like having fries in front of your nose and not eating it because you knew they would make you fat so that made them less tasty, I wonder why that is… At the same time Jake was gasping when he looked me right in the eyes.

"Bella, your EYES!" He yelled while grabbing me and pushed me to a mirror.

In the mirror I saw a different Bella. I was taller around 5'6" and paler than the usual vampires. My body was slender but still curvy, my lips we fuller and my face more angular. My hair was longer, down to my lower back and a little bit darker but still brown with a little red in it. The thing that surprised me the most were my eyes, they weren't red like a newborn but they were still my color brown! They had a thin circle of red around the brown but I knew that circle would become golden because I didn't want to hurt humans and because that was what Carlisle and Esme would want me to do.

I turned around and saw Jake shaking and trembling. "Jake, I'm not going to bite you so don't worry." I said.

Jake was relaxing. "Bells, I know you're not gonna hurt me and if you did I think I can take care of myself. I was just concerned about you." Jake said with a small smile.

"But I don't understand, you know I'm a vampire right? And that I can kill you in a second?!" I said but my voice broke at the word kill.

"I know you could if I was a human, you remember the story I told you on the La Push beach? Do you remember what I said about my family?" He said calmly.

"Yes, I remember. You said that you're descended from wolves… You're not telling me you really are a wolf, are you?" I giggled at how stupid it sounded.

"Bella, look whose talking. A vampire is saying that werewolves don't exist!" He was shaking with laughter.

"Jake, you know I'm just a newborn right? I have to learn these things!" Trying to sound angry but I was laughing too.

"Hey Bells, I think it's smart if you hunted first and then learn about the things you should know when you are a leech." Jake said.

I felt the burning in the back of my throat so I agreed to the hunt.

Running felt so good, all those trees that used to make me dizzy are now just beautiful! When I finally reach an open space, I smelled something so sweet and delicious, something that could only be human. I started hunting after them but when I came closer they smelled awful! I came to a stop and held my breath just for precaution.

Jake was behind and said "Bells, are you okay? Those humans shouldn't be there! You don't want to hunt humans. You're not a monster!"

"Jake, why do humans smell awful?" I asked surprised.

"What?! Do you think humans smell awful?! That is impossible for a vampire! You really are a strange one!" He joked.

"Come, let's just hunt some angry bears! I giggled and started after a smell of a mountain lion.

I chased after the mountain lion quickly, it smelled delicious better than the humans. Once the lion saw me it ran away as fast as it could. I was thinking about playing with it but I was to thirsty. When I was close enough I snapped at its neck. The blood was warm and lovely when it went down my throat. The lion was angry at me and tried to slash my back but his claws had no impact on my body.

After a couple of hours I had drained two mountain lions, a bear and four elks Jake asked me why my eyes were brown with a golden circle. I still couldn't understand that fact either and the fact that the red had vanished so quickly into gold.

I just answered "I don't know Jake, I think I'm even a freak under the freaks."

"Maybe you are," He chuckled. "Bells, I think it is time for us to leave Forks and head somewhere else…"

"Yeah I know… When you mean us…? Do you mean that you are coming too?! I asked.

"I wouldn't leave you, even when you're a bloodsucker. You are just lucky that you don't smell that bad." He said blushing deep red.

I laughed at his blush but changed the subject because something important came up my mind "What did you say to Charlie?!"

"I just left him a note saying that you left Forks with the plan of committing suicide and that I couldn't let that happen so I decided to follow you and that I found you. I promised him to take care of you." Jake said.

"Thank you, I know it is hard for you too… Leaving everybody here…" I said.

I heard people approaching at a fast speed, I turned around in a defensive crouch and growled at them. I noticed that it was Leah and Seth people of La Push so I straitened myself.

"Jake, we are leaving with you and Bella. Sam was worried about you traveling alone so we volunteered to come with you guys. He told us to stay close so the pack is still linked. " Seth said.

"Come on, lets head back and talk to Sam about this." Jacob said.

**A/N I know it isn't as good as the first chapter but I'm hoping you still like it! Please review honest!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for reviewing! I know it has been long since I updated but I'm trying to update at least once a week! Still not owning it...**

**Chapter 3**

EPOV

I lost track of time, it could have been hours, days, weeks, months since locked myself up in this room. I know that is has been over a year that I left my angel... Telling _her_ I didn't love _her_ was the most awful thing I had done in my whole existence, but how could I she believe my lie so easily?! How often did I tell _her _that she was my only reason for my existence… I tried going to the Volturi to let them just kill me so I wouldn't have to feel this agony but every time I even think about leaving the house alone Alice would be there with my brothers to stop me. Eventually I just gave up knowing they would start talking about how I was hurting _her_ by doing that…

Now I'm stuck in this house in Alaska with my family and the Denali coven. My siblings and I stopped going to school because they were all affected by leaving my angel. Alice rarely went shopping, Emmett never joked around, Esme and Carlisle are acting like they lost their daughter, which was actually true, Jasper was effected by all our emotions and his own guilt of what happened on _her_ birthday so he is a very bad shape, even Rosalie thought she was too hard too my angel and regrets thinking that_ she_ wasn't the love of my existence like Emmett was for her.

Ever since I got here Tanya made it her mission to be my rebound girl. My family knew that I would never love anyone like I loved my Bella… But that didn't seem to bother Tanya at all. Her thoughts were repulsive so I tried my hardest to tune them out.

_Edward!!! I know you can hear me!!! Don't you dare shut me out again. I've had enough with your stupid moping around, you're the main reason Jasper is having a hard time! But now you just have to listen to me, this is about Bella… _I flinched at my angels beautiful name. _Before you go mad, I haven't been looking in her future but this vision just came and I thought you should know… The vision was about Charlie, he's going to be killed by Victoria… I see us going to Forks but we aren't happy when we get there. I see Esme and you the worst, you're both dry sobbing in Bella's house… We should go now and try to stop it and when we are too late we should help Bella and support her throughout this period… But from what I've we are going to be late... _Alice thought.

I winced at her vision, me in Bella's house again, breathing in her delicious scent and sobbing with Esme's arms around me. I kept thinking that I should stick with my promise, I shouldn't go and mess with her life again… But my angel will be in pain if Charlie is going to die. I knew the decision was made so I jumped up and started running back to Forks, I could hear my family running behind me.

After a couple of hours I finally reached Bella's house, I could smell a fresh trail of Victoria and a smell I feared… Charlie's blood… When I was inside I knew my suspicions were right, Charlie was lying in the middle of the room, drained of his blood. He had a note with a formal handwriting in front of him, I picked it up and started reading…

_Dear Cullens,_

_When you are reading this letter I know you are too late to save this useless human. I came here because I was looking for Bella. Then I bumped into a good friend of mine saying she was following the scent of Laurent. I haven't heard a thing from Laurent when he was supposed to report about Bella. I know you killed him just like your Edward killed my James! I shall revenge them both by taking Edward's precious Bella! Like an eye for an eye, a leg for a leg, mate for mate? I don't know where you hid her but that doesn't bother me because I will find her and kill her! Even when that is the last thing I shall do. _

_P.S. I know where you guys are because the friend I was telling you about has connections. Does the name Irina ring a bell? I don't think Bella is there tough because the phone call from Tanya told me that she was making her move on your Edward… You can't hide her forever, I'll be there when you lose her out your sight for just a second! I'm thinking she isn't in your sight at all, that makes things a lot easier._

_Consider yourself warned!_

_With a lot of hate,_

_Victoria._

Now I understand why Irina was nowhere to be seen when we arrived! She was with Laurent and he was back to check on Bella! Victoria was thinking of killing her?! I stood frozen when this new information hit me hard. I wasn't aware of Alice taking the letter from my hands and read it out loud. I just broke down and started sobbing and I felt the embrace of Esme while she joined my dry sobs.

Alice cleared her throat, signaling us that we had to stop sobbing and talk about the situation…

"Edward, what do we do now? I think you should go to her room to look for something that can show us where she might be!" Alice asked hysterically.

I ran up the stairs and smelled her scent of strawberries and freesia but it was very vague, it was like she hasn't been in her room for over a couple of months! On her bed there were flyers of her; **If you see this girl, please contact the police station of Forks. **She went missing for a couple of months ago! I need to find her before Victoria does, to make sure she is save.

Alice rushed in the room and was blocking me out of her thoughts.

"Alice, I don't need this right now! Let me see what you're thinking!" I screamed at her.

"I know, I know. I'm a physic remember! I just checked the future of our family and it comes up blank! And I hear people coming here at an inhuman speed, so pull yourself together and read their minds!" She screamed back.

_Are you serious?! The Cullens are back?! Oh yeah what did Bella say about their powers? Feeling emotions, seeing the future and reading minds! Thank God I've come alone, the pack can't shut their head up about the situation… Come on Sam pull yourself together and just tell them about the redhead that has been trying to cross the line. Keep thinking of last night with Emily when you proposed and she said yes! Okay it's now or never… _Sam thought.

"Someone from the wolf pack is coming." I said to Alice when he knocked on the door.

We went down stairs and saw a pissed of Sam.

"What the hell did Charlie did wrong to you all?!" Sam said while trembling like a maniac.

"We didn't kill him if that is what you think. A vampire named Victoria did this. Alice had a vision about this happening so we came back to see if we could stop the vision from happening. Charlie is our friend, we would never hurt him." Carlisle said soothing.

_I see they are speaking the truth because now I can smell the redhead named Victoria. What am I going to do about Charlie's funeral?! How will Bella react?! But if Charlie was really a friend, why did they left Bella to die?! That was worse than killing Charlie himself! _The memories of Bella were in his head, seeing her so broken… It broke me. _That's the mind reader I see… _He thought while looking at my face.

"I can smell the redhead so you're speaking the truth. The reason I came here was that a member of the pack saw you running back to Forks so I figured this would be the first place you would go to… I need to warn you about her, it is the second time she has been here, luckily the first time Charlie wasn't home…" Sam said with an angry voice.

"We know about her but please tell where Bella is, I can smell she hasn't been here since a couple of months! I need to find her before Victoria does!" I yelled.

"You need to stay away from her! You have absolutely no right to go and look for her! I don't know where she is but I know she is save and can handle things herself, Leah, Seth and Jacob left with her, she is in good hands!" He yelled back.

_It's too bad that Jacob didn't imprint on her… He's a lot better then this mind reading leech! _

That thought was surrounded by images of Bella and Jacob on the beach laughing and holding hands… I couldn't take it anymore! My angel has moved on! I have to run! But where can I go? Meanwhile Alice was having a vision about where I was going but I didn't catch much of it because I already bursted out the door and ran back to Alaska…

When I got there, Tanya was already waiting at the door for me, I ran straight to her and hugged her. She said laughing "I knew you would come back for me."

I tried to smile but all I could think about was my angel moving on and about the flyer with her picture in my pocket…

**A/N I'm hoping you like it! I really hate Tanya but I thought she had to be in there. xD Please review with ideas how I should continue this story!**


End file.
